Wireless communication networks exchange user media between communication devices to facilitate various data services, like internet access, voice calling, media streaming, data messaging, and the like. Wireless communication networks allow users to move about as they communicate. A popular form of wireless communication network is Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wireless relays are used to extend the coverage area of wireless networks including LTE networks.
The wireless relays serve user devices and exchange user data with wireless base stations or another network gateway. In LTE networks, femtocell relays and picocell relays exchange user data and user signaling over the air between User Equipment (UE) and eNodeBs. The wireless relays also exchange data and signaling between the UEs and a Secure Gateway (Se-GW) over a Local Area Network/Wide Area Network (LAN/WAN). These wireless relay communications use various combinations of Ethernet, Data over Cable System Interface Specification (DOCSIS), Wave Division Multiplex (WDM), Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), Long Term Evolution (LTE), WIFI/LTE Aggregation (LWA), or some other data communication protocol.
Unfortunately, current wireless networks are not adequate when delivering media services over wireless relays like voice and video conferencing. The wireless relays may not yet support some of the media services. The wireless relays may not support mobility for some of these media services. Mobile User Equipment (UE) that consume the media services may attach to different wireless relays having different media service features. Current UEs do not effectively handle media session handovers to wireless relays having different media service characteristics.